The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus that reads a document to generate image data.
For example, image forming apparatuses that are an MFP (Multifunction Peripheral), such as a printer, a multi-function printer, or a multifunction machine, are often provided with a plurality of paper feeding stages in consideration of convenience of users, and the like. In this way, by providing a plurality of paper feeding stages, in the event that, during printing, all sheets in a particular paper feeding stage that is feeding paper are used up, it is made possible to feed paper from another paper feeding stage that stores sheets of, for example, the same type (such as paper quality or size). Thereby, occurrence of an interruption of printing processing can be avoided to allow continuous printing, whereby the convenience of user can be maintained.
As the typical technique for selecting a paper feeding stage in an image forming apparatus, there is available a technique that selects a paper feeding tray according to the levels of priority corresponding to the selected function. This technique specifies the levels of priority for the paper feeding trays based on the information about the levels of priority that have been specified for a plurality of functions. The functions mentioned here refer to the functions loaded on an image forming apparatus, such as copying, printing, facsimile communication, scanning, E-mail transmission, filing, and report printing. In addition, the levels of priority mentioned here refer to such an order of selection as that in which, in the case of, for example, printing in a copying job, paper sheet feeding from, for example, the paper feeding stage that stores sheets of high-quality paper is first performed in consideration of the image quality.